New friends
by Drakeomaga
Summary: when a disaster drives Boltbreaker and his sister from their home its up to the ponies of ponyville to teach them the magic of friendship and who knows maybe love
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

A new beginning

"Where are we big brother" asked the little white horned Pegasus as she and her older brother flew over a large ominous forest. I'm not sure sis but there's a town up ahead with luck we can start our new life there" the older black horned Pegasus reassured her as they landed in a clearing on the outskirts of the town. Taking a moment to rest and collect his thoughts the black horned Pegasus glanced around realizing they had landed near an apple orchard. His little sister let out a soft groan as she plopped down beside him, he could tell by looking at her she was very tired and hungry but after what they just went threw he wasn't surprised. " Its getting late" he exclaimed noticing the sun begin to set " lets see if the owner of this orchard is willing to give us a place to rest and maybe something to eat" he said realizing he was just as hungry as her.

He pick his sister up on his back and started down the fenced road that he hoped would lead to a house, he marveled at the hundreds of apple trees that stretched as far as the eye could see and wondered to him self how anyone could harvest so many but a loud crash broke his train of thought. With a burst of speed he raced toward the sound nearly flying into a falling apple tree. " Wow that was close i hope no pony was near this tree when it fell " he said as he looked around when suddenly his sister let out a scream that scared him to death. He quickly spun around fearing that something had happened to his sister gasping at what he saw. Laying next to his sister was a orange earth pony pinned beneath the tree " we have to help her" his sister cried desperately trying to pull her out from under the tree.

" Now just wait a sec sis and let me try to lift the tree so you can pull her out" he said grabbing hold of one of the branches he began to flap his wings as hard and fast as he could using all of his strength he managed to lift the tree just enough that his sister managed to pull the orange pony out from under it. "Man that tree was heavy is she ok sis" he ask nearly collapsing from exhaustion " i'm not sure but i think she is waking up" she exclaimed as the orange pony started to stir. " Ow what in tar-nation happened" the orange pony said as she rubbing her head as she sat up looking around. She sat there trying to recall earlier event when she heard a little voice next to her " are you ok miss" the little filly ask with a concerned look. The earth pony blushed realizing she wasn't alone " ya I think so thanks for helping me out of that mess" she said picking her hat up off the ground.

" The names Applejack so who do i have to thank for saving me" Applejack ask curiously looking at her saviors. " Nice to meet you Applejack my name is Boltbreaker and this is my little sister Snowflake" he said happy that she wasn't hurt. " You arn't from around here are yall" Applejack asked shaking their hooves, " nnnnooooo weee arrrn't" Boltbreaker said still shaking. " Yall look like you could sure us something to eat" Applejack said noticing Snowflake's mouth watering at a big red apple on the ground, Boltbreaker started to answer Applejack when both his and Snowflake's stomachs growled in unison causing the trio to bust out laughing. " Well shoot i guess that settles it then why don't yall follow me to the house for some apple pie" Applejack said laughing as she started down the road Boltbreaker and Snowflake thanked her as the followed her to her house.

" Applebloom come down and meet our new friends" Applejack yelled as she lead the duo into the farmhouse, Applebloom rushed down the stairs eager to me the new ponies. " Howdy i'm Applebloom" the little yellow filly grinned as she introduced herself to Snowflake and Boltbreaker "nice to meet you Applebloom my names Boltbreaker and this is my sister Snowflake" Boltbreaker said as the two fillies danced around happily. " You want to play in my room Snowflake" Applebloom ask with a big smile, Snowflake nodded and the two squealed as the started to run up stairs. " Now hold on a sec Applebloom at least take a slice of pie with you two" Applejack said smiling as they grab some pie and ran up to Applebloom's room. Boltbreaker and Applejack laughed at the sound of the fillies playing upstairs " thank you for your hospitality Applejack" Boltbreaker said as he picked up a slice of pie.

" Think nothing of it partner its the least i could do after yall got me out of the awful predicament earlier" Applejack said smiling " by the way do yall have a place to stay" Applejack asked curiously as she stared at Boltbreaker. Boltbreaker grew very quiet she could tell he was very sad and she wondered if she had said something wrong Boltbreaker sighed heavily " no we don't have any where". Applejack placed a hoof on his shoulder to comfort him " whats wrong" she asked hoping to help any way she could. Boltbreaker sighed again " you see the reason we're here is that we need a new place to live our home in south Cloudfield was destroyed by a freak wild fire" he said as a tears began to form in his eyes. " I'm really sorry Boltbreaker" Applejack said trying her best to comfort him " you know my brother Big Mac is in Fillydelphia for a while so you can stay here with us until you find a new home".

Boltbreaker smiled at Applejack " thank you we just met and already you have gone out of your way to help us how can i ever repay you" Applejack blushed a little " shoot it weren't nothing I'd do it for any pony especially any pony I call my friend" Applejack said causing Boltbreaker to blush. They sat there for while before they realized that the sun had set " well I guess we ot ta be hitting the hay follow me I'll show you to Big Mac's room" Applejack said as she got up " tomorrow I'll help yall find a new home". Boltbreaker smiled at Applejack as he walked into Big Mac's room " thanks for everything Applejack your a good friend" Applejack just blushed and said good night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Friends to lean on

The next day Boltbreaker woke up to sound of a rooster crowing as he slowly got out of bed he recalled the events of the previous day he could hardly believe that after all that had happen he had found a friend. His thoughts were broken as his sister greeted him at the bottom of the stairs " good morning big brother" Snowflake said as she hugged him. " Good morning Snowflake did you have fun playing with Applebloom last night" he asked as she gave him a happy nod before running out the door to play some more. As he watched Snowflake and Applebloom run and play from the porch he couldn't help but smile " well someone sure seems chipper this morning " Applejack said with a soft chuckle as she pull a full apple wagon by the porch. He had to admit it he hadn't felt this happy since their parents passed on, he was finally starting to feel like he no longer needed to take their place.

Applejack looked back at him with a smile " after i get these here apples in the barn we can head on into ponyville to try to find you a new home" she said as she haled the apples into the barn. " Now lets head to town I have some friends i want you to meet they might be able to help" Boltbreaker nodded as he followed her towards the road Snowflake looked up noticing them leaving. "Wait for me big brother" she cried running to catch up with them Boltbreaker stop and patted her on the head " its ok little sis we will be back later why don't you stay and play with Applebloom". Applejack amazed by how strong their bond was chimed in " ya if memory serves I believe that Applebloom's friends were coming over" and just like that almost on cue Scootaloo and Sweetybell flew by nearly knocking Applejack and Boltbreaker over screaming " CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS BIRD CATCHERS YAY" as they joined Applebloom dancing around. As they started to calm down Sweetybell noticed Snowflake standing behind Boltbreaker " who's that Applebloom" she asked inquisitively as Applebloom walked over to her.

" That's my new friend Snowflake and her big brother Boltbreaker" she said happily calling her over, Scootaloo had a serious look on her face as she looked Snowflake over. " Hey you don't have a cutie mark either why don't you join us" Applebloom and Sweetiebell's eye brightened as the waited for her answer. Snowflake looked nervously back at her brother who just smiled giving her a nod " go ahead Snowflack have fun with your new friends" she squealed happily as the four of them ran off to find some nets. Applejack and Boltbreaker just laughed as they turned to head to town, it wasn't long before they could see the ponyville just ahead and a yellow Pegasus picking flowers. " Howdy Fluttershy" Applejack called out as they approached her making her jump " oh hi Applejack" Fluttershy said softly.

"This is my friend Boltbreaker her and his little sister are staying with me until they can find a place to live" Applejack said as she started to explain everything to Fluttershy. " Oh my that does sound awful" Fluttershy said sympathetically " but I did see a new cottage over by the lake for sale" she said leading them to it. They stood in aw as they reached the cottage it was a quaint blue two bedroom with a large yard right next to the lake. Boltbreaker couldn't believe how wonderful it was that he had finally found a home " oh my" Fluttershy exclaimed looking at the sale sign. Applejack nearly fell over backwards when she read the price " 20,000 bits" Applejack gasped as Boltbreaker's heart sank.

Applejack shook her head " how in tar-nation are we going to earn that much money" they all flopped on the ground sighing heavily. " Um Applejack do you think that maybe Twilight might be able to think of a way to help Boltbreaker you know if she's not too busy in all " Fluttershy said suddenly causing Applejack to jump up smiling. "Fluttershy your a genius Twilight will definitely know how to help Boltbreaker lets get going she's probably still at the library" Applejack said galloping back to town barely giving them time to catch up. " Spike can you bring me Ascella's guide to arcane mysteries" the purple unicorn called from behind a pile of scrolls as the little dragon ran over to her. " Here it is Twilight" Spike said handing her the book, using her magic she took the book from him and turned to thank him as a loud knock came from the door.

"Twilight you home" Applejack called knocking again just as the door swung open causing her to fall face first inside. " I'm sorry Applejack are you alright" Twilight said helping her friend up, " I'm fine sugar cube" Applejack said rubbing her nose. " We need your help Twi" Applejack said as Fluttershy and Boltbreaker caught up, " sure what is it you need" Twilight said happily noticing their arrival. Applejack cleared her throat " you see Twilight, Boltbreaker here needs a new home and we found one that would do just fine but he doesn't have enough to buy it so we were wondering if you could figure out a way to help us earn it for him" stopping to catch her breath she watched as Twilight began to think. " Oh i know lets go get the others and have a fund raiser for Boltbreaker while he gets to know every pony by doing odd jobs around town" Twilight said feeling proud of her self as they set out to start earning money.

With every pony gathered they began to set up their fundraiser with Applejack and Pinkie Pie having a bake sale, Fluttershy and Rarity set up a pet grooming booth, Rainbow Dash set up an obstacle course and Twilight set up an admission booth. " Were did you find him Applejack" Rarity asked walking over to her Applejack just stared at her blankly "who". " Why Boltbreaker over there he's such a hansom stallion" she pointed as Boltbreaker helped some ponies fix their roof. " Him oh well actually Rarity he found me" Applejack said recounting yesterdays events to her. " Wow he sound so brave and noble to think he saved you without expecting any reward Oh what a gentle pony" giggled before noticing Applejack blushing.

" Oh don't worry darling I too much of a lady to try to steal him from you" Rarity tease making Applejack glare at her "and what the hay is that suppose to mean". Rarity giggled " oh come on Applejack its written all over your face" Rarity said nudging her making Applejack blush even more. " That obvious huh I guess I should of known I couldn't hide it from you Rarity" Applejack said quietly rubbing her hoofs as Rarity giggled walking back over to Fluttershy. They spent the rest of the day drawing in what customers they could and before long it started to get dark. " Well it looks like that's all we can do for today" Twilight said picking up the collection box and walked over to were the others were.

How did every pony do" Twilight ask sitting down with them, " Rarity and I made 53 bits" Fluttershy said softly. " Pinkie and me made 55" Applejack boasted making Rarity glare at her, " man your all pathetic" Rainbow laughed, " oh ya smarty hooves how much did you make" Applejack sneered. " 90 bits count it and weep" Rainbow declared dropping her pouch in the box as Twilight just shook her head. "That's still only a 198 bits we haven't even scratched the surface of the price of that house" Twilight sighed as she stood up " lets hope Boltbreaker did better than us" Rarity said seeing him walking towards them.

" How'd ya do, how'd ya do, how'd ya do" Pinkie asked bouncing all around Boltbreaker startling him " well" he started to say before Applejack grabbed Pinkie by the tail pulling her away.

Hold on there now Pinkie Pie give him some space" Applejack said as Boltbreaker gave her a sigh of relief "now you were saying". "Well I helped every pony in town who needed help and I made 20 bits" Boltbreaker said hanging his head as they all sighed, " well there isn't anything else we can do today so lets all go home maybe we can think of something tomorrow" Twilight said as the all started to leave. Twilight took only a few steps before she noticed that Boltbreaker was still siting there " Oh my I forgot Boltbreaker I'm so sorry" Twilight pleaded realizing what she said. " Its ok" he said smiling weakly " what are you doing just siting there moping we need to get back home before Snowflake and Applebloom get worried" Applejack said placing a hoof on his shoulder. Boltbreaker smiled as he and Applejack started back to sweet apple acres Twilight giggled as she teleported back to the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A home of our own

The next morning Boltbreaker could hear a commotion outside causing him to snap awake ( I wonder whats going on out there) he thought as he walked down stairs. As he neared the door he could tell that it was Applejack and Rarity cheering about something. " Whats up girls" Boltbreaker ask as he stepped out onto the porch watching them dance around. " You won't believe this but Rarity got the rest of the money" Applejack said happily looking over at the stunned Boltbreaker, Rarity just giggled " it was no problem at all I just grabbed Spike and went gem digging" she bragged showing the money bag. Boltbreaker's eyes welled up with tears as he thanked them for all their help " that's what friends are for no lets go buy your house" Applejack said nudging him in the side.

The others joined them as the entered town happily trotting to the lake with Pinkie Pie bouncing around screaming about a party at Boltbreaker's new house. " Go see if the real estate pony is in there" Twilight said gesturing for Boltbreaker to knock on the door, Boltbreaker happily following her advice walked over to the door just as the he came out. " Well hello every pony what can I do you for" the real estate pony said noticing them standing there looking at him. Boltbreaker happily held up the money and said " I would like to buy this house please" waiting for him to take the money. The real estate pony looked at them sadly " I'm sorry but this house sold yesterday" his words hit the group like a broken glass their mouths dropped as they watch him walk away. Boltbreaker wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned to his friends and said " thank you for all you help but it looks like me and my sister will have to try another town, I hope to see all of you again some day" as he started to fly away.

"Now hold on there partner" Applejack said grabbing his tail " I ain't about to let you give up now not after we got the enough money" Boltbreaker listening to Applejack landed crying. " Whats the use this was the only house for sale in pony ville" Boltbreaker sob as they gathered around him Twilight's eye brightened as she suddenly got an idea. " I know what we can do lets build him a house" Twilight said enthusiastically causing the others to perk up, " Twilight's right we have enough money all we need to do buy the supplies and find a good place to build it" Rainbow Dash added as the others nodded in agreement. " Your all great friends" Boltbreaker sniffed as the gave him a group hug, just then Applejack's eyes lit up " I have the perfect spot for your house its right next to sweet apple acres so Snowflake can play with Applebloom when every she wants". Rarity snickered as Boltbreaker accepted her offer " that was very clever Applejack" she whispered in Applejack's ear making her blush realizing that she knew her other motive for the suggestion.

With their goal set they began construction of a sturdy two bedroom house on the plot of land Applejack had mentioned the cutie mark crusaders joining in with their own brand of help. Grabbing paint brushes they ran over to the house " CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS HOUSE PAINTERS YAY" they shouted as they started to paint the walls. They all laughed as they worked together and by the time the sun started to set they stood back to admire their work. " I'd say that would be able to handle a para sprite invasion" Applejack chuckled proudly, " oh I hope we don't have to find out" Fluttershy whimpered making them all burst out laughing. " Well its getting late lets all go get some rest" Twilight yawned, " ya see ya later" Rainbow said flying off, Boltbreaker waved goodbye as they all left before turning around. " Come on you can move in tomorrow" Applejack said leading him back to the farmhouse, Boltbreaker just smiled " ya tomorrow".

The next morning Boltbreaker woke up to Snowflake jumping up and down on the bed " get up big brother get up, get up, get up" she said excitedly. Boltbreaker laughed as he followed her down stairs he knew she was exited about their new house. Applejack greeted him at the bottom of the stairs " mornin Boltbreaker every pony's over at your place waiting" she said rushing him out the door. On the way to his house Applejack made him close his eyes she told him that they had a surprise for him which just made him just as exited as Snowflake. " Ok you can open them now" Applejack told him as they stopped, Boltbreaker slowly opened his eyes " surprise" the others shouted throwing streamers in the air they had made it there early so they could set up a surprise housewarming party.

" Thank you all without you girls I would have never found such a wonderful home now let party" Boltbreaker said as he joined them in pin the tail on the pony. They had so much fun that before they new it the time had come for them to get back to their duties they all had on last round of cheers before heading back to their normal day's agenda. " Well I'll see ya later" Applejack said as she got ready to start apple bucking but before she could leave Boltbreaker spoke up " wait let me help you". Applejack froze for a second before answering " you don't need to" she said turning around seeing a serious look on his face " I know but I want to it's the least I can do to repay you for your help" Boltbreaker said walking to the orchard. It took all the strength Applejack had not to explode with joy as she joined him she could see it in his eyes he truly felt at home there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Threat from the past

" whew nelly that was a lot of work" Applejack said as she sat down in the shade of an apple tree," but you have to admit its kinda fun" Boltbreaker said as he flying kicked another tree. Applejack just laughed as she watched him fly from tree to tree her mind beginning to wander ( I wish i could tell him how I feel but I just don't want to lose him) Applejack thought to herself. " Well that was the last one" Boltbreaker said as he landed next to Applejack snapping her out of her daydream, she looked around at a loss for words. " You a natural farm hand" Applejack finally said standing up facing Boltbreaker, " well I have great inspiration" Boltbreaker said making her blush. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours before Boltbreaker started to speak " Applejack ever since I met you I just can help but feel like I'm home" Applejack blushed harder closing her eyes.

Boltbreaker smiled watching her blush " I'm just so comfortable around you that I just know now more than ever that I..." Boltbreaker stopped what he was saying as he noticed something behind Applejack. " You what" Applejack said swaying back and forth slowly opening her eyes she realizing he was frozen his eyes locked on something behind her. " Whats wrong" Applejack asked spinning around with a gasp for on the horizon was a thick black cloud of smoke. " We got to go investigate" Applejack yelled running towards the smoke before realizing that he was still frozen. " Whats wrong" she ask worried about him, all she could hear he say was " no It can't be" before he passed out.

Boltbreaker came too two hours later realizing all the girls were standing around him talking about the smoke he slowly got up. " Good your awake" Twilight said relieved " Applejack said you might know where the smoke is coming from" she said curiously. Boltbreaker just stood there silent staring at the ground " well we can't just stand around here all day we need to investigate" Rainbow Dash said preparing to take off. " Pyros" Boltbreaker said drawing their attention Rainbow Dash landed in front of him " who the hay is Pyros" she asked confused. Boltbreaker took a deep breath " he is the one who created the fire that burned South cloudsfield to the ground" he explained as every one remained silent.

Applejack walked over to him " so that's why you flew so far to find a new home you didn't want him to find you" she said putting a hoof on his shoulder to comfort him. " But he did find me and now pony ville is doomed because of me" Boltbreaker cried as he stood there trembling " he's too powerful for any pony to stop even Fluttershy's stare won't stop this dragon" he stomped his hoof on the ground in frustration. Twilight placed her hoof on his other shoulder " we can win as long as we have the elements of harmony we can do anything" she said with a smile. " Alright lets go show this dragon just who he's messing with" Rainbow Dash cheered as the others joined in but all Boltbreaker could see was his new friends disappering before his eyes. He stood there for a while lost in his misery before Applejack's goodbye snapped him out of it " no" he cried jumping into the air " not this time".

Boltbreaker raced threw the sky as fast as he could until he finally saw his friends approaching the giant black dragon. Twilight and the others glowed as they used the elements to launch a powerful surge of magic at the monster but it only seemed to make it angrier. " You pathetic ponies" Pyros boomed as he smacked them with his tail " did you honestly think you could best me". The force of the blow nearly knocked them unconscious Applejack sat up her head ringing she could hear a familiar voice. " I won't let you do this Pyros" Boltbreaker barked at the dragon but Pyros just laughed " well look who it is the four legged chicken".

Boltbreaker looked back at his friends to see if they were all right the he sighed and turned back to Pyros just in time to see his claws smack him into the ground. " You should have run again little pony now you can watch your friends die" Pyros bellowed preparing to blast them with fire but then something happened. A loud crack sent the dragon flying backward Applejack couldn't believe her eyes Boltbreaker had kicked him so hard that he crack on of the dragon's claws. " You will not touch my friends you over grown gecko" Boltbreaker snapped rising off the ground but the dragon just chuckled " well at least you finally grew a spine now i can rip it out" Pyros said slashing at him again. Boltbreaker dodge it only to see Pyros grabbed Applejack " if I can't catch you then I'll just eat this one instead" the dragon laughed squeezing her making her scream in pain.

" Unhand her" Boltbreaker screamed kicking Pyros in the eye making him drop Applejack, she screamed as she fell towards the ground. Applejack braced for the impact " I've got you" Boltbreaker said catching her mid fall setting her down with the others. Applejack started to cry " we should have listen to you we definitely bit off more than we can chew here..." but Boltbreaker cut her off with a kiss. " I won't let anything happen to you any of you" he said softly before turning around to face Pyros again pawing the ground angrily " how dare you harm Applejack" Boltbreaker said before charging Pyros head on. Applejack just sat there stunned before the sound of Pyros landing another mighty blow snapped her out of it " Boltbreaker no we can all just run away you don't have to do this" she screamed as Boltbreaker pulled himself of the ground.

" You should listen you her Boltbreaker" Pyros laughed " you know you can never beat me your new home will burn like the other and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Pyros laughed as the fire around them grew. " No I will never back down I will stop you even if I die at least I will know Applejack is safe" Boltbreaker yelled charging the dragon again. Applejack winced as Boltbreaker took blow after blow nearly crippling him but again and again he stood in her defense. The tears flowed down Applejack's face as blood dripped off Boltbreaker's wings while he stood there breathing heavily " don't" she sob " don't you'll die" she screamed running towards him. Boltbreaker's eyes shot open as he dashed in front of her absorbing the mighty blow from Pyros tail.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friendship eternal

He stood there for a hour holding the dragon's might looking deeply into Applejack's eyes " you have to get to safety, my death will be meaningless if you die" he begged her. Applejack cried burning her face in his chest " I won't let you do this not now not after I finally found you" she bawled. Boltbreaker laid his head on hers " I know but I can't lose you now that I found you" he said softly before shoving with all his strength lifting the dragon's tail in the air. " Get her out of here" he shouted to Twilight and Rainbow Dash as he flung Pyros's tail to the side to charge again. " Come on Aj he is trying hold him off so we can get away don't let him die in vain" Twilight said as she and Rainbow helped her to her feet.

With Applejack and his friends at a safe distance Boltbreaker let out a sigh of relief before glaring at Pyros " I know you seek to burn Equestria to the ground even if it takes till my last breath you will fail". Pyros just leered at him (how could this weak little pony be able to hold his own this long against him) he wondered. Without another word he closed his eyes as it started to rain finally he let forth a mighty blast of fire catching Boltbreaker of guard. Applejack watched in horror as he fell to the ground smashing a small crater in to the scorch earth. Pyros just stood their laughing confident of his victory infuriating Applejack her necklace began to glow as the elements readied to fire again.

Twilight and the others rose off the ground again but this time Applejack's love for Boltbreaker fueled its power causing it to curve away from Pyros and striking him in the crater he laid in. As the flash of the magic faded they could see Boltbreaker stand back up still bleeding from his many wounds. Pyros stared at him in disbelief " how is this possible you should be dead" a smile grew across Boltbreaker's face. " How little you understand us ponies for it is our love and friendship that makes us strong" Boltbreaker said in a hushed tone " so no matter how badly I am beaten I will not stop until you fall" he screamed as his horn began to spark. The ponies stood in aw as the air around Boltbreaker churned and arched with lightning " I will stop you now" he screamed launching himself threw the air the lightning turning him into an electric lance striking Pyros in the heart causing a massive explosion.

The shock wave caused his friends to flinch as the smoke washed over them, coughing they turned back to the scene trying to see what had happened. They all stood there in silence staring into the black smoke until the saw a dark shape causing them to gasp as the dragon's sillouete apeared. They braced themselves for the impending fire blast but it never came they looked up just as the smoke cleared revealing the Pyros had turned to ash. They cheered jumping for joy as he blew away in the wind but one pony did not join in the celebration. Applejack began walking toward the blast crater tears welling up in her eyes " please no" she cried as she began to run.

Applejack burst into tears as she jumped into the crater landing beside Boltbreaker dropping to her knees " please wake up" she cried. Realizing were Applejack was Twilight led the others into the crater gasping as they saw Applejack nuzzling Boltbreaker. " Aj" Twilight started to speak before she cut her off " don't just stand there help him" Applejack screamed cradleing his head against her chest. With Applejack's sorrowful cries the carried Boltbreaker back to town to the hospital even though she was the only one who fully believe he would live. " He looks so peaceful" Rarity remarked as they sat him on the hospital bed, " leave it to him to go out with a smile" Rainbow chuckled sadly trying not to let Applejack hear her.

They moved to the side to let Applejack sit by his bed " come on lets let her be" Twilight said urging the others to leave glancing back sadly before leaving herself. For the next week they only saw Applejack when she was going to the hospital to visit him she never would leave on her own Bic Mac would carry her home after she cried herself to sleep each day. One day Twilight went to check on Applejack only to find that both Applejack and Boltbreaker were missing. Panicked Twilight gathered the others and rushed over to sweet apple acres praying she was going to do what she though she was. They raced threw the orchard until they found Big Mac " have you seen Applejack" Twilight asked nearly out of breath.

" Nope" Big Mac said but seeing the fear in their eyes continued " but she might be at our secret cave follow me" he said leading them across the orchard. They could see Applejack sitting next to a small pond on the other side of the cave as the got closer the could see her stroking Boltbreaker's mane. " Aj are you alright" Twilight ask as they walked up behind her but she just sat there staring into the water. After a long silence she finally spoke " It's not fair Twilight" Applejack said as her tears fell onto Boltbreaker's face. Twilight and the others wrapped her in a hug as she cried " shh I know it's not fair but you have to be strong" Twilight said trying to calm her. " I know but I can't I..I just can't I never even told him I Loved him" Applejack balled breaking down completely none of them could calm her as he cried the sun started to set. " He new you loved him it was your love that drove him to protect you" Twilight said trying again to calm her but to no avail but underneath her cries a soft voice began to speak. " I..I love you too Applejack" the voice whispered causing Applejack's eyes to widen ( could it be) she wondered as she looked down to see Boltbreaker smiling up at her. Applejack hugged him tightly crying into his neck rocking Twilight realizing what happened got the others to leave so they could be alone. Applejack and Boltbreaker lay there in each others embrace as the sunset danced in the water Celestia's gift to them for saving Equestria.


End file.
